Last Lone SurvivorA Hunger Games Fanfic
by carrienaz
Summary: Read along as 14 year old Carla Cortez fights her way to victory just like her mentor Finnick Odair when he was her age. Plus her experiences along the way.
1. Intro

Hi! My name is Carla Cortez a fourteen year old district 4 native who is full of laughter, energy, and pure fun. I have a younger sister, Mira who at times drives me crazy but I also love her to death. Both of us assist my dad on the dock which mainly consists fishing. My mom is a nurse who focuses on the injured. The other three people who bring greatness to my life are my best friends Santina, Valencia, and Cassandra. Without them I would feel worthless; almost as if life doesn't have a purpose. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

~Carla

**I am Carrie and this is my first ever Hunger Games fanfiction. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. Plus, I'm new to this so any comments would go a long way in my ability to make this story even better!**


	2. The Reaping

Today is arguably dreadful. At least for me it is. Although I'm a fighter and have been training at the career academy, I try not to let arrogance overtake me. This is since most in District 4 take pride in participating in the games. The fortunes of living in this district become evident as I see the nice bodycon dress with floral patterns laid out for me along with a clutch and a pair of heels. This is known as my reaping outfit. I let my dark brown strands let loose in waves as I strive to go with the all natural look. It is accompanied by a little eyemakeup and lip gloss. When I look at myself in the mirror I am very proud as well as my whole family. Mira even said " I wish I looked like you". Obviously I gave her a compliment back which also meant that Mira is fine the way she is.

**Now at the Reaping Square**

After I checked in, I made my way into the 14 year old girls section along with Cassandra, Valencia, and Santina. We exchanged words with each other which soon came to an end when Tabitha, our escort tapped the microphone beginning the Reaping. I just stood there in boredom during the video they showed every single year about the history of Panem and how the Hunger Games were established. Though it went longer than I thought, Tabitha was about to reach into the girls bowl as my stomach churned due to the lack of breakfast. It started to hurt after Tabitha said "Mira Cortez". Before I knew it peacekeepers already made there way to her. As we made eye contact I said the words the words needed to prevent Mira from going up on the stage " I volunteer as tribute". The whole districts eyes were on me, even some of the victors on the stage. Soon enough I was right near them as I introduced myself to everyone since Tabitha asked for my name. But, now the time has come to figure out who my district partner will be. Soon the name "Cody Smith" was called. I saw him arise from the 17 year old section looking as confident as ever with that arrogant smirk on his face. A lot went into my mind at the moment. As his noticeable tanned muscles were visible along with his light blonde hair and light brown eyes, it was hard not to stare at him. Meanwhile, I was inside the justice building waiting for visitors. My family came in which was filled with pride but tears from Mira. She also gave me a token which consisted of a sea shell and a pearl which would remind me of the beach. My friends came in pleading for me to come back. And of coarse wishing me luck. Tabitha then led Cody and I to a car which will then bring us on a train to the capitol.


	3. The Train

Luxury was no joke as the chrome doors slid open to reveal the trains beauty. Tabitha encouraged both Cody and I to enjoy everything while it lasts. She then went to find our mentors previous victors of the games. Awkward glances were exchanged between the two of us but were soon perturbed when two well known victors walked in and greeted us. Finnick Odair. Of coarse, his sea green eyes piercing every single lady with his tanned skin and bronzed hair. He is the capitols darling. Having ladies swooning over him. Even I (one who doesn't date boys) can easily be fooled by his charming demeanor. But, don't act like every other girl and start flirting with him. An old woman who seems to be in her 80's with her grey hair and wrinkles is the other mentor standing right beside him. I then learn that her name is Mags and mainly communicates through sign language. Finnick gives me a seductive wink which I decide not to return back. Immediately, he gets down to business. He says "stand up" to Cody and sizes him up on every angle head to toe.

"Hmmmmmm" you seem to have a lot of strength that could benefit in combat, plus you have those looks that are helpful in getting sponsors.

Great. (I mean that sarcastically). He's just going to judge us based on our first impression. Though I have been training at the academy, Finnick will probably favor Cody since he's older, bigger, stronger, and is good looking. I'm as good as dead meat. Now it's my time to stand up.

Finnick did the same thing to me that he did to Cody, but a little closer to my body. A little weird right, having Finnick Odair so close to me. But anyways, he asked me my strengths and weaknesses. I mentioned that I am more comfortable with distance weapons like knives. He nodded his head with approval and kept on going.

"Only being 14, your going to have to give it all you got. Especially with your small stature how tall are you 5'2? Anyways, that's good to know that you use knives, I can also sense that you are quick on your feet and are a fast runner. But, strength and hand to hand combat could be your downfall, you are probably going to have to face a guy who is around a foot taller than you, who will indeed crush you... Finnick went into immense detail, a lot of it having to do with the fact that Cody is better than me. Well enough is enough pretty boy, let me show you how the fighters handle it.

Listen up Odair, but I'm pretty sure you won at 14 right? Not to mention, pretty solely on sponsors, god if it weren't for that trident I wouldn't have to listen to the words that come out of your mouth, is what I spat at him.

The whole room fell silent, even Tabitha who was doing her nails. All eyes were on me, Carla Cortez at the moment. Finnick then cleared his throat, which then caused me to leave the situation finding my own room which I then planned to stay in for a while.

My head hit the pillow of my bed as I let tears roll down my face faster then a slashing sword. Emotionally and mentally, I feel hurt. I didn't mean to offend Finnick, but labeling me as a weakling isn't going to cut it. Not when I'm your tribute. You mean I didn't even get to talk with Mags yet. Though it isn't even evening yet I feel like changing into some sweats. I made myself at home by putting on TV and getting out some donuts that appeared on one of my drawers. I got to the channel where the Reaping are played, since I need to see who I'm competing against. But first, I see two men commentating on last years hunger games, and how the arena was so beautiful. The final two were in an epic fight tossing and turning, and shedding blood until a cannon went off. Then the screen leaped to District one where a blonde bimbo named Glimmer was reaped and then a strong but lanky looking boy was reaped named Marvel, who were both 17. District two displayed a burly brute named Cato alongside a rather bloodthirsty raven haired freckled girl named Clove. Normally districts 1,2, and 4 form a career pack together. Well, District 4 just depending on the year. Anyways, I think that Cody will want to be in that alliance. I watched more of the tapes, the girl from 5 seeming sly, and the pair from 11.

Before I knew it, Tabitha was calling me for dinner. I felt uncomfortable especially after what happened earlier, but at the same time I wanted food. So I toughened up and sat right next to Cody at the table. Finnick then spoke and directed his eyes toward me.

"Look, Carla I'm sorry and shouldn't have underestimated you. What you said earlier despite how I felt in the moment showed me how much of a determined attitude you have".

"Apology accepted" Is what I said in full forgiveness.

Now after that was settled, we talked about what would happen once we get to the capitol. Plus I even told them about some of the other tributes. And about possible alliances. Which in fact, Finnick didn't hesitate one bit about this talk. Cody also was impressed seeing the Reaping tapes as well. Since District 4 is so close to the capital, we would arrive there first thing in the morning, which meant that I would have to wake up early. So that is why Mags insisted that we go to bed.


	4. The Capitol

Morning soon came upon us and we were all at the breakfast table fully dressed ready to enter the capital. In a matter of moments. Our whole Squad was walking out of the train into an assortment of different colored people screaming our named as we continued to walk. Surprise! Surprise! Finnick had women swooning and fainting just by looking at him. We then left to go find our prep team, which is supposed to "strip every inch of body hair" as Finnick put it. Which he was right since now I am laying on a cold metal table in a robe in front of three weird looking capitolites. According to sources, there names are Silver, Platinum, and Gold. They plucked bathed every limb of my body until they decided that I am ready to see my stylist. I even got compliments about my own body which was a little weird as Platinum wanted to pluck my waistline. But whatever. They liked how I wasn't as hairy as some of the tributes in the past. My eyes were merely focused on the walls as I waited for my stylist. As a door slid open, I saw a short man with reddish orange hair with a ton of body alterations. He looked to be in his 30's and had a large grin on his face which was enhanced through his red lipstick.

" You must be Carla, I am Flame your stylist and am here to help you in anyway possible".

Man it was surprising since a man with the amount of makeup he has on wouldn't normally introduce himself this way. Flame didn't even have the usual capitol accent that most people had. Instead of constantly complimenting me, he got down straight to business. Which I sort of liked. Apparently, he didn't want his work to be seen until the end. Flame started out with makeup, noticing the orange streaks of eyeshadow he put on my eyes. No wonder why his name is Flame, he loves his orange. Just by the look of it, my face seems shinier than a shooting star, considering the amount of highlight and bronzer used. The lips were kept simple, just a baby pink lip coats. It was taking literally forever. I almost fell asleep after my hair was pinned straight, thanks to Flame. Here came the surprising part. Flame made me where a blindfold. I was confused at first, but understood that he didn't want me to see until he was done. The feeling of a rather thin skirt made me worry whether the outfit would be see through or not. Heels were then slid on my feet to finish off my outfit. My jaw dropped one I saw Flame's work. There was a neutral long sleeve pink shirk with palm trees on it resembling our district. Then I realize the top is a one piece, and a thin pink skirt was put over it to not draw too much attention to my legs. I like though how I can show off some of how slim and toned they are. It wasn't too simple or over the top, it was just PERFECT. I owe it all to Flame.

" I hope you like it Ms. Cortez, this is a little different than what I normally do".

He understood the expression on my face and chuckled, since I am excited.


	5. Tribute Parade

Flame led me out to the chariot where I saw Cody in a very similar outfit along with Finnick and his stylist. But I saw Cody talking to another tribute. I slowly approached Cody and he introduced me to the district one tributes Glimmer and Marvel. They were dressed in pink and purple feathers trying to resemble the luxury items in their district. I shook hands with both of them and we were just talking about weapons. Just by the sound of it, I already knew that Cody was trying to stir up an alliance with them, though don't think the district one tributes would reject. I truly am not sure if the careers would truly be the best for me, but only time will tell. Suddenly, a voice over the loudspeaker said "tributes mount chariots". I guess that was the cue to rush back quickly. Immediately I look around to screeching capitolites throwing flowers at us. I then look up at the screen and realize that the sparkles were activating with the whole outfit. More cheers and screams occurred when a pair of tributes were on fire? Wait? On fire? Credits to there stylist. I know Marvel and Glimmer would probably be mad at them for stealing the spotlight. But we did at the same time. I still think that they don't mind me. As I am about to step off the chariot, I see Cato and Clove glaring deeply at the district 12 tributes. And I can tell that they may not be the biggest fans of Cody and I either. But we haven't even talked yet. Surprisingly Glimmer and Marvel don't seem to care. Which is odd considering they are careers. Our mentors and Cleo, Cody's stylist congratulated us and said that sponsors already impressed.

We entered the fourth floor which was our penthouse. At least the capitol doesn't treat us like prisoners since the quality luxury they give us is divine. Not that I adore the capitol. In fact, I hate the capitol. There the reason for the 23 deaths a year. They also think that kids killing each other is entertaining. It's sickening. The whole thought wants to make me throw up. Anyways, I have to keep myself together as I am about to eat dinner. I don't want Tabitha to yell at me for throwing up on the table. She would say "where are your manners". She cares way too much about manners. In two weeks one or even both of us could be dead and that is all you care about? Gee thanks, you don't give a damn about anyone else. At least Finnick and Mags understand what I'm going through. And they have more regards besides manners. Once I sit down at the dinner table, Finnick starts to speak.

" So tomorrow is the first day of training for tributes, Cody, I know you won't want to hear this but no using weapons for the first day. Go to the survival skill stations. Same goes for you Carla".

"Bu- " Cody's voice was cut off by Finnick's.

"No buts, now as I was saying, you guys should also maybe try to talk to some potential allies".

"Both of us were talking to Marvel and Glimmer earlier the district one tributes" I cut in.

"Now that's a start" Finnick grinned while biting his steak.

" Speaking of that are you guys considering an alliance with the other careers?

"Ummmmmm, I don't know" Is what I mentioned very awkwardly.

"Now I know I'm throwing a lot of information at both of you, so get some sleep and you'll have plenty of time to think about this" Finnick said as he got up and was walking to go to the door.

"Where are you going" Cody asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Nowhere" was all he shrugged back at us.

"Tell me. Where are you going Finnick Odair"? Is what I smirked back at him.

"Going to go enjoy the interesting victor life. I'll teach you about it if you win the games."

As I turned on the TV in my room, the same two men named Caesar and Claudius were showing recaps of the tribute parade. They mainly mentioned the district twelve tributes who were on fire. Apparently that was the girl who volunteered at the reaping. Her name is Katniss. And the boy who was reaped, Peeta. Sleep then overtook me.


	6. Training Part 1

Tabitha came banging on my door which was how I woke up. She says that waking up about two hours early is the most helpful thing ever. But it doesn't seem like that. I practically look like a zombie as I sit down at breakfast. Which causes Finnick to stare at me in the eye. A huge chunk of laughter was emoted as he sat down.

"Someone's been having nightmares" he said as everyone then looked up at me.

"No I haven't" I shot back at him defensively.

"Victors get nightmares a lot, I can certainly tell when someone has had a nightmare, care to explain" Finnick asked winking at me multiple times.

I then make a stupid excuse and leave the table. The training uniform has been laid out on my bed. It's pretty simple to be quite honest. It has the number 4 on the sides of it. But overall I didn't mind it. After the pants and top were on, I tied the combat boots and put my hair in a nice sleek ponytail. Since Cody and I were ready so quickly, we got there an hour earlier which means we started training. We were the only ones there for around a half hour until Marvel and Glimmer joined us. We exchanged small talk and it seemed like Marvel excelled in spear throwing and Glimmer with the bow and arrows. More and more people started to gather including Cato and Clove. Soon enough, a woman with dark skin spoke up.

"My name is Atala, the head trainer. In 2 weeks 23 of you will be dead and 1 will be alive. Who that person is depends on what I'm about to say. First, there are a variety of different compulsory excersizes. But don't ignore the survival skills. Most of you want to pick up a sword, but exposure can kill as easily as a knife. Most of you will die due to dehydration and lack of survival, so choose wisely.

Atala is really boring to listen to. All I can see is Cato and Clove constantly glaring at Katniss which she displays her discomfort.

"Also, one last thing, no fighting one another during training. You will have plenty of time to do that in the arena" Atala spoke again.

Everyone went there own ways. I went to the knot tying station. And did lots of survival stations. Cody just and I mean only just spent time with weapons. I bet Finnick is going to love hearing that. Currently I mingle with Peeta at the camouflage station and learn about some of his home life.

"How do you do that so well" I ask looking over in interest.

"Well back in District 12, I decorate cakes at a bakery". He said back.

"I'm Carla Cortez by the way" I glance over to Cody as I introduce myself to Peeta.

A lot of thoughts rush into my mind when I left the camouflage station. Could I even consider Peeta as an ally. Now I can't get too comfortable here. Since there is only one victor. But there is a buzzing noise that sounds that signals lunch time. Each tribute lines up one by one with there tray having the choice of many different sandwiches. I choose a peanut butter and jelly one. With a lime seltzer. Then I catch up with Cody who saved me a seat at a lunch table with Glimmer and Marvel. Cato and Clove soon sat down and immediately started a huge conversation with all of us. I already knew that Cody's approach is career style.

" So Carla, we've been hanging out and seen Cody's abilities which are pretty impressive. However, we haven't seen your skills. In order to confirm and to be an official member of the pack, you should show us what you can do with a weapon" Cato said as the whole table looked up at him.

Honestly, this felt like pressure. I mean, at first I was told not to show off any skills yet. But now I feel like I'm almost being thrown into an alliance. Maybe I don't need to be with the careers after all. Or maybe I do. I think I should show off something since me getting into the alliance may last me a few more days. Then when the time is right I can just abandon the pack. Perfect.

"Listen, I will indeed show you some of my skills. But only under one condition. We discuss each other's skills right now like strengths and weaknesses". I demand.

"What is your weapon of choice" Marvel desperately asked.

" My number one choice are the knives. Tridents are my second since I'm from district 4. I don't like spears or bow and arrows since I am really bad at using them. I hope to try a sword since I've never used one" I proudly say to the group.

"Probably not as good at knives as me" Clove sneered giving me a glare.

"You destroy our spirits" Glimmer and Marvel both say in unison since there favorite weapons aren't mine.

Instead of saying something, Cato just stood there smirking at me for a second. Finally he spoke.

"I'd like to know whether you're a natural with a sword".

The bell rung again but signaling everyone to go back to training.

Taking the conversation into account, I decide to go towards weapons. If I want to impress the careers I might as well do it now. So with that in mind I walk over to the knife station taking a spot in line behind the District 7 girl. Up ahead, I see Clove throwing knives right at the targets. It's true, she never misses. I then see her go to join the other careers. A few minutes pass by and it is finally my turn. I walk up proudly since I can sense four other pairs of eyes looking right at me. Including Cody. I threw the first knife as each target lit up. Since I also added a challenge coarse to it, I also had to dodge some things that were thrown at me. So I was doing two things at once. And, luckily, all the knives hit the center. When I finished, every single tribute, including the gamemakers were staring straight at me in awe. For the rest of the day I let low at the survival stations.


	7. Training Part 2

At dinner we all sat down in silence. Finnick once again broke the silence.

" I see someone hasn't gone to any survival stations today" Is what he said casually.

"What makes you say that" I shot back at him casually.

"Sweetheart, EVERYONE wants an alliance with you. The mentors from one and two even told me that the careers REALLY want you to join the pack".

"They all saw her knife throwing. I have to say she really gave Clove a run for her money". Cody chimed in.

"Well it's your choice" is all he said back too me.

"I want to join the careers. But only under one condition. It is that Cody is allowed to join as well".

Finnick also had said the mentors brought Cody up as well. But apparently they want him to guard the supplies since Thresh, the District 11 boy declined his offer. Hey, at least he's still in the alliance. We talk a little more about what's ahead of us like the interviews, and our private evaluation.

"So you two, tommorow morning is training. But after lunch is the private evaluation. Give it your all. Since the higher the ranking the more sponsors. Frankly, I'm not stressing as much about this as I normally do since I am confident that both of you will do great" Finnick said honestly.

Cody and I both nod and do as were told. First by getting down to the training center early just for extra practice. We tell Marvel and Glimmer that we are joining their alliance. They were happy patting us both on the back with pride. Soon Cato and Clove join the clan, though rather happy about what I had to say. Soon enough, everyone went to a station. Me, repeating the knot tying station. As I sit there, I debate whether I should go to the swords, taking into what Cato said yesterday. " I want to know if your a natural with a sword". God, his bulging muscles as he said that. Giving me the shivers. Man, he's hot. Gosh I have to snap out of it, this isn't the time for affairs. For crying out loud, It's the Hunger Games. I made up my mind and decided to go to the sword section. Cato is currently throwing spears. I grab a medium samurai sword and practice swinging motions. A couple minutes later, I am already heavily swinging the sword slashing dummies. Surprisingly, this is going well so far. That's until I feel two muscular arms coil around my waist feeling the warm presence behind me.

"Keep your shoulders even. Also every swing should be consistent, in a fluid motion. Your a little tense as well, maybe relax a little" Is what was whispered into my ear.

Finally I turn around, and it wasn't anybody else but the boy with the sword. Also known as Cato. I could tell that this sight was attracting some attention, causing wandering eyes to look over here. Taking all of this in, I gain the courage to at least say something.

"Shouldn't you be over there attracting some more chicks. Because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one around. Have you seen Glimmer's hot looks" I say casually but oh so sweetly.

This made Cato make some flirtatious faces, particularly about what I just said. Then the words I've been waiting to hear are said.

" I am only focusing on one chick, which is you. Anyway, do you want my help or not" Cato asked a little too seductively for my liking.

Within a few minutes, his help was paying off. I now fluidly swing the sword and slash more dummies.


	8. Private Evaluation

By now, Marvel and Glimmer's names have been called. Now we're just waiting for districts 2 and 3 to go. At least Cody and I are one of the first ones up. I hear that the gamemakers get bored very quickly once they get to some of the outlying districts.

"Carla Cortez, report for private evaluation" Is what I heard a muffled voice say.

I walked in surpassing the district three boy who just finished. As the gamemakers came insight, it took me a couple of minutes to get there attention. Once there eyes were all on me I began knife throwing. The first knife thrown almost missed the target which resulted in a chuckle from the gamemakers. Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker with the weird beard was too focused on talking to another guy when the second knife thrown hit the dead center. he was near a dead pig with an apple on it. Out of pure anger, I chucked one of the knifes right at the apple and the whole room fell in silence. Then I conclude saying four words.

"Thanks for your consideration" I what I say when I also give a bow.

The minute I leave the room I think "what did I just do" "am I going to end up getting a 2, or what". But, I stopped thinking about it since I will find out tonight.

I arrive to the District 4 compartment only to be greeted by the one and only Finnick Odair. Everyone then asks us how are evaluation went. Cody went first and said that he welded a trident on a dummy. By the sound of it, Cody's session went very well. Now it is my turn. I don't know whether to make something up or to tell the truth. Oh well, sometimes the truth hurts, but I feel like I should take ownership and tell everyone. Here goes...

" Are you CRAZY" is what Tabitha shrieked after I explained the first couple sentences.

" I just got angry" is what I retaliated back.

"You screwed up big time, you know, your actions reflect badly on all of us" Is all Tabitha had to say back.

" Nice throwing, Carla" is what Finnick winked with a sugar cube in his mouth.

" You find it funny Finnick".

" Yes, I think it will earn her sponsors".

" All they want is a good show" Flame chimed in.

Ceaser Flickerman's face was on screen about to show the scores when Tabitha huffed on the fact that my score may not turn out so well. Finally, the scores were being read, so far, my fellow careers are doing well, scoring nine's and ten's. Cody managed to score an eight. Which I am very proud of him for. Now the moment I've been waiting for, my score, a ten flashed onto the screen and my eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of there sockets. The whole room erupted in cheers, even from Tabitha.

"The gamemakers must of loved you" said Finnick.

That night I went to sleep with the notion that I could win the games.


	9. Alliance Tactics

The next morning, I woke up to everybody but Cody. I questioned this matter, and then Finnick finally spoke.

"Cody wants to train alone for today".

"What, is he not one of my allies anymore".

" It's not that, he just doesn't want to go to the meeting".

"What meeting".

"Today, the careers scheduled a meeting in our compartment at around noon to discuss additional tactics regarding the alliance".

" I still don't get why Cody doesn't want to go to the meeting".

"you'll have to ask him that yourself" said Finnick biting an apple.

Some of me wants to knock on Cody's door but the other part says that I should just leave him be. At first Finnick did say that there is only one winner and that we shouldn't trust anyone, even my own district partner. But still, I think that it's important to make sure that Cody and I are on the same page in terms of alliance. Maybe I should bring it up with the other careers.

It is 11:50 a.m. So around five to ten minutes until people show up for the meeting. I don't want to admit it but I'm a little nervous. I am nervous that the others are going to take advantage of me since I'm small and young compared to them. I'll just see how this goes and if I really can trust these teenagers enough for an alliance. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door signaled that visitors are here. Finnick gets the door and welcome's Cato and Clove into the compartment. Us three talk for a little while until Marvel and Glimmer arrive. After brief conversation, we all gather up and discuss what we came to do.

" Carla, since I have the highest odds, it has been decided that I'm the leader of the career pack" Cato said with a proud grin on his face.

It is interesting to me that no one else cares to add a rude remark. Normally, I would expect the others to fight over who's leader. But, in no way, shape, or form does it guarantee Cato's victory. It's the hunger games, I guess you never know what to expect. Anyways, I want to get down to the real business here.

" Hey, how come Cody isn't here" stated Glimmer curiously.

This is what I've been waiting for someone to ask so far, thankfully someone mentioned it early on instead of waiting last minute.

"Um..well my mentor said that Cody didn't want to go to the meeting, and I heard that he wants to train alone, but I don't know anything else".

Everyone in the room stared at me like I was a piece of meat. I didn't know what to expect, but I can't tell if there mad or not.

"We have to assume that Cody isn't in the alliance" says Clove with a sense of betrayal.

"He may be up to something you know" said Marvel.

" Maybe we shouldn't talk too loudly, he could possibly hear us if he's in his room" Cato said.

"Carla, is there something else that we need to know, and are you telling the truth".

" As I said, all I know is that Cody is training alone, I am being honest" Is all I have to say.

"Okay, we trust you after all you are in the alliance, but one mistake and your dead" said Cato.

" But what about Cody".

"We'll take care of him".

"Can we just talk about something else like possible threats, or how we are going to dominate the bloodbath" I chimed in.

At least that was enough to end the conversation and focus on more important things. Cato talked about who will do what during the bloodbath.

" So, after we all get weapons, I will focus on those who make it deep in the cornucopia along with you Glimmer, but maybe a little more on the outside. Marvel, get the outside and prevent people from getting inside the cornucopia. Clove help Marvel out and also those going for backpacks. Carla, get the outer rim and kill those who try to get away" stated Cato.

The rest of the time was mainly chatter about threats and who may kill who. So far I know that we will have to watch out for Thresh and Katniss Everdeen since she got an 11. But what the others aren't focusing on is that there can be tributes that may not be as powerful but could be hiding something special that no one knows about. I also thing of the District 10 boy as a threat since he got an 8 and did well in training. This year seems like a very competitive year in the fact that many people scored pretty high. The little girl named Rue from district 11 got a 7 which I think is very good for someone that is so young like her.

After the other careers left, the day went by quickly and soon came dinner. Cody didn't even stick his head out of his room. But it was nice having the company of Finnick, Mags, Tabitha, and the prep teams. When dessert was out Finnick spoke.

" Tomorrow night is the interviews, which means that its the last day before you go off to the arena. The mentors and tributes though train and prepare for the interviews since that's a good way to earn sponsors. I bet you'll do great considering the amount of people who want to sponsor you already".

"Wait, people actually want to sponsor me" is what I said back.

"Not just some random people, but some of the wealthiest and notable capitol citizens" Tabitha chimed in.

" I think you should go to sleep and get as much of it as you can because you won't have that luxury in the arena".


	10. The Interviews

Tonight is what I have been the most excited about the whole entire time. The Interviews. It is the last opportunity to express your feelings and character before a probable death for all but one. Everyone dresses the nicest, and stylists go full out making sure there tribute is looking at there finest. I wonder what Flame has in mind for me. Anyways, this whole entire day is used to prepare for the interview in all different kind of ways. Like being able to walk in the 6 to 8 inch heels I will probably have to wear. Or as simple as just finding my interview angle.

" So today, we are getting straight down to work, because the earlier we get the preparation done, the more time you will have to hang out before you have to go see your stylist" says Finnick.

Finnick really meant what he said. After breakfast, we had only a matter of minutes to change before everyone wanted to start. So Tabitha began teaching me how to walk in heels. When I mean teach, it was more like forcing me to walk in heels for like 4 hours. After that, one would assume how much pain my feet were in. But hey, at least I won't be tripping and falling in heels on stage tonight. The part that to me is the most important, is the interview angle which Finnick is waiting on the couch to talk to me.

" I've already helped Cody through this and lets just say that wasn't the easiest of things" Finnick said.

"Why what happened".

" Well it isn't him exactly, it's just that his personality doesn't come out as an obvious angle to pull off".

" Is that a good or a bad thing" I chimed in.

" Let's just say that I hope it is a lot easier to find you an angle"

" So let's get started".

This is the part that I found the most useful. For the next few hours Finnick and I asked each other questions that would relate to the interview. At first, I just acted as myself, but then Finnick asked me to add a little twist such as flirty, charming, blood thirsty, killing machine, cute, funny, ferocious, etc.

" I think I found the perfect angle... try cute and feisty, the boys will love it".

" Ok" is all that I have to say.

I don't like what Finnick is saying. If anything I should act more mature with excitement. I am fourteen, not twelve. Plus, I need to convince sponsors that I am willing to get down to business when I kill. Eventually, I guess I'll treat the interview and the games like a performance, since all the capitol wants is a good show.

Standing behind the district 3 boy all prettied up, I never expected to feel so self conscious. I do look pretty, but my dress is a little more revealing than I want, exposing a lot of my back. But, I guess that will get the men in the crowd going. My thoughts begin to linger as I become more focused on the other interviews. Glimmer went all out, practically flirting and bouncing her long blonde locks the whole time. Marvel was a charmer, with his warm gestures and cocky sense of humor. While Cato and Clove were just killing machines. After a couple of boring interviews from the District 3 pair, it is now my time to shine on stage.

" From District 4 lets please welcome the beautiful Carla Cortez" Ceaser said introducing me to the stage.

We shake hands and sit down waiting for the crowd to settle, I held my shoulders and back up high as I was not going to let nervousness overshadow me. As with the others so far, Ceaser made the move and asked a question.

" So, Carla we all here are in awe of your training score considering how young you are... how exactly did you manage to achieve that 10" Ceaser spoke.

"Well, I can't give that away because that would ruin the fun... plus I will show you in the arena".

" So tell me, is there a special boy at home" said Ceaser.

" No not really I'm single".

" I don't believe you a girl this gorgeous better have some boys chasing after you" Ceaser mentioned in shock.

"Well if I win, hopefully some boys would take interest" Is all I have to say.

The crowd cheered again as I left the stage, Tabitha hugging me backstage. So we all watched the remainder of Cody's interview and lets just say that all the women loved him. His breathtaking smile and his tanned and toned skin shined in the suit he was dressed in. But besides that, no other interviews really stuck out to me, except for District 12 with the romance between the two. Ugh, whatever, I will kill them anyways. The thought of tommorrow ran through my head heavily as I reached my bedroom. Death really scares me especially when 23 people will be experiencing it. Which most likely is going to be me. I guess I should try to get some sleep since I won't be getting a lot in the arena.


	11. Going into the Arena

I awoke to the blazing sunlight looming through my window. For a minute, I forget what today actually means. It is the day where I could possibly die (aka going into the arena). I notice khaki pants, a black short sleeved t-shirt, and combat boots on the chair next to my bed. This makes me snap even more into reality as this is also the day that everyone dreads the most (well maybe except for Cato and Clove). But i guess I should fee more confident since I actually have some training experience unlike most tributes. That doesn't make me confident to the point where I become arrogant though. I quickly change into my outfit and everyone else is already out there eating breakfast. Everyone is silent including Tabitha, but I am the one who speaks.

" So when do we have to leave" Is all I have to say.

Finnick stood up and gave us the schedule of the day:

" So we are actually a bit ahead of schedule. The games start at noon which gives us plenty of time to go over tactics and last minute decisions. It is 9:00 now, at 10:50 we have to leave for the hovercraft which takes you into the arena. An hour after that, you will go to the launch room where your stylist will be. You then go up a tube into the arena and the games officially start after the countdown".

"How long is the countdown" Cody chimed in.

" A minute" spoke Finnick.

Both Cody and I just talked to each other for the rest of the time until we had to go. The almost two hours of time is the most I have ever talked to him. I also got to know his personality a lot better. When I asked Cody about the alliance with the other careers, he said that he is still in. I think that me and the others especially Cato were thinking that he was up to something.

The time has come to go to the hovercraft. Cody and I are separately escorted and when I get off the elevator, Finnick gives me a big hug and whispers " Cody doesn't stand a chance against you". I then walk up the latter and sit down where a peacekeeper tells me to sit. Soon Clove ends up right next to me and I tell her that Cody is still in the alliance. The word spread to Cato who was also on the hovercraft. Cody must be on a different hovercraft since I don't see him. The hovercraft lands and I am taken straight to the launch room where Flame is standing there trying not to cry.

" I would bet on you if I was allowed to" said Flame.

Over a speaker it announced that there is only 15 seconds until launch. I go into the tube and I notice the glass around me which prevents me from getting out. Before I know it, the tube started rising. For a split second everything around me was white but then I saw the grass and slowly saw the environment. It was a forest. Yikes, I was scared that they were going to make us freeze to death in a frozen wasteland or even die of thirst in a desert. Suddenly, a voice boomed:

" Welcome to the 72th hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favor, the countdown starts now".

10...

Cody is all the way on the other side of the Cornucopia.

9...

Marvel is right next to me.

8...

I see Glimmer and Cato getting ready to run in.

7...

I really miss my best friends.

6...

Mira is probably watching.

5...

Oh I miss my best friends so much.

4...

I'll just do what Cato said.

3...

I can do this.

2...

Here we go.

1...

Ahhhh!

0... the gong blasts.

I go straight for the Cornucopia. Clove hands me a couple knives and I manage to get hold of a trident eventhough I am not the most handy with them. Anyways, I run for the outskirts, trying to get the people who get a backpack or try to run away. Obviously, I am not going to run into the forest, since there is a lot that could be done right now. Screams of pain seem to corrupt when I see Glimmer being tackled down by who I think is the boy from District 8. I take action and end up slitting his throat. Marvel keeps time going as he is constantly stabbing three or even four different tributes. Only one can imagine haw many Cato has killed already with that sword in his hand. Blood is shedding everywhere, a signal that the bloodbath is almost over. Normally it lasts for around a half an hour. One year in the 50th games, the bloodbath lasted for longer than an hour and thirty minutes. But there were 48 tributes in that year so I guess that made sense.

At this point, there are no signs of anymore tributes. Cato tells us all to gather all the remaining supplies to sort out. I notice that Cody is nowhere to be seen. And so do the others. This makes me nervous since Cato seemed pretty suspicious of him in the first place.

"Carla, where is Cody" said Cato.

"Um..Um...I talked with him this morning and he said that he is still in the alliance" I stuttered.

"Well then whats the deal" Clove chimed in aggressively.

" Now everyone calm down, maybe Cody was trained alone and had a plan up his sleeve all along, when we find him he will pay" Marvel said.

Oh I am very thankful that Marvel said that. I thought that Cato and Clove would lose there temper with me. Man, what is it with District 2 and temperament. We all collected and organized supplies. Everyone came to an agreement to set up camp at the Cornucopia. Although, it is probably not even an hour past noon, we just sit down and have discussions about how many we killed and who everyone wanted to kill. Similar to the alliance meeting, we go over some tactics that we originally had planned.

" So we all know that the major threat is Katniss. Some others are Thresh and Peeta. But they aren't the real deal. Our goal should immediately be to hunt her down" I said.

" It will take some time to find Katniss, we all know that she won't be stupid to light a fire or be in an obvious location. For know at night, we should go tribute hunting and kill anyone we find" Clove stated.

Before I knew it night came and everyone was getting ready to go tribute hunting. I volunteered to guard the supplies but everyone else wanted me to come with them. Cato, the great leader he is mutters curse words in anger to Glimmer and we started running around the forest. In about an hour we run into a tribute. It was Peeta. As I got out my knife Cato made us stop.

" Why shouldn't we just kill him. One less tribute we have to worry about" Clove and I shout in unison.

" SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL BOTH OF YOU" Yelled Cato.

" The reason why I don't want to kill him now is because he could be useful. Fire girl, his district partner is the one we are looking for all along. So, maybe he knows where she went and can lead us to her" Cato says.

I look around to the rest of the group, and they nod in approval of Cato's idea. Peeta also may know how Katniss got that 11 and what to expect if she ever tries to attack us. Ahead I see smoke arising from one area. This can mean one thing. Someone made a fire. Geez, they are making the game too easy. I alert the others and everyone starts running to the fire, Peeta lagging behind a little. A girl comes into sight when we are really close. As expected, the whole pack makes an entrance. Cato grabs his sword and gives it to Glimmer who proudly uses it and plunges it into the girls stomach. Her scream left everyone laughing.

" Please don't kill me, please don't kill me" Squealed Glimmer imitating the tribute.


	12. Katniss?

Quite the eventful night. After finding Peeta and torturing the girl who I think was from district 8. I don't care, lets just look at it as one less tribute we have to kill. I was the first to wake up taking in my surroundings. Last night, Cato and Glimmer decided to have us all sleep in tents at the Cornuccopia. I thought this was pointless since Cato and Glimmer were the ones to share a tent together. Oh well, relationships don't last together for long in the hunger games. I shared one with Clove who looks like she will kill you in her sleep.

I am suddenly feel someone shaking me as I open my eyes and scream. My eyes meet with Cato's icy blue ones. He lifts me up and says:

" You and Clove are going out to hunt for food. When you get back we are going to spend the rest of the day in the woods hunting for more tributes".

Clove was ready with her various assortment of knives. She hands me my trident and some more knives and we run off. Once we are around three miles away from the Cornuccopia, we stop and look around for some animals. I saw that a knife is grazed in a squirrel thanks to Clove. As we are doing so, I start asking random questions.

" How is life like in District 2. Did you and Cato know each other before the games" I ask out of curiosity.

She turned her head around and faced me. Of coarse she didn't look too interested but she spoke.

" There is a lot more to the District than just masonry and kids training. It is truly a stressful life to be honest. Yeah, we may have great living conditions, but there is a fine line between those who become peacekeepers and those who work in the quarries. The peacekeepers and the wealthier families that really push their kids to go into the games, are the one's living the stereotyped life of District 2. But the quarry workers like my dad, don't".

" What about your mom" I ask hoping not to make things to personal.

Clove continues " My mom died when I was five in an accident. Things went down hill from there my dad lost a lot of money and if it weren't for a good friend lending us money, I would of never gone to the academy. The academy is where I met Cato, although he is a year ahead of me, we were always in the same training group. Some past victors also trained me as well".

Our conversation ended shortly, noticing that the others would be concerned if we were gone for to long. It is truly interesting hearing another perspective on life. I have always thought that life in districts like one and two were glamorous and everyone was rich. But glamour isn't the word to describe Clove's life.

Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, and even Peeta seemed impressed with the amount of squirrels and rabbits we killed. At least we know know that were stocked on food.

" I think we should all go hunting know, it has been a few hours after all" Glimmer barked.

" Oh please if it weren't for your pretty face I think Cato would of killed you already" snapped Clove.

Rage got between the two. Clove would give Glimmer constant death glares, while Glimmer lunged at her. Of coarse, she would make the same puppy dog eyes at Cato as if there was no one else around.

A few hours later, a forest fire was put in by the gamemakers. And as always they don't make it easy. at every angle you could imagine the fire would cut in trying to surround us. At least none of us had any severe burns. Marvel burned part of his hand and my arm got ahold of the fire. We were out of that area and approaching a river. It is there where I spotted a brunette girl with a braid. Holy crap! It's Katniss.

" Look there she is, it's Katniss" I screamed.

Everyone cheered which made Katniss even more startled. Running at full speed the whole career pack stopped as Katniss climbed a tree.

" It's not going to help you up there Katniss" screamed Glimmer.

" I'm going to get you" muttered Cato climbing up the tree.

" Come on kill her Cato" screamed Clove at the top of her lungs, followed my Marvel, Glimmer, and I in suit.

About half way up there, Cato falls and a huge Thump! on the ground. Frustrated, he takes Glimmer's bow and arrows and shoots at Katniss. He missed which put a smile on Katniss's face.

" Maybe you should throw the sword" she yelled from above.

" We should wait her out. I mean she has to come down at some point. It's either that or starve to death, we'll kill her then" Peeta broke the silence.

For a moment, we all looked at each other taking in those words. Cato finally spoke:

" Alright then, somebody make a fire" Cato said in defeat.

" AHHHH" were the screams made the next morning when we were startled but a bunch of painfully stinging wasps.

Damn Katniss is all I thought. She always will find a way to kill. Too bad it was her tree's wasps that didn't attack her. Oh well.

Meanwhile, Marvel shouted "TO THE LAKE" over the scorching screams. I turn around to notice that Glimmer fell and was being stung numerously by wasps. I knew from then that she was gone. Clove, Marvel, and I were on are way to the lake soon followed by Cato. I don't know what those wasps did but my vision is very blurry and I am seeing things that I can't tell that are 3D or not.

When we got to the lake. I harshly collapsed, not knowing what is going on around me.


	13. Land Mines

I woke up as if it seems like I have been asleep for eternity as I see Marvel next to me eating an apple.

" How long was I asleep for" I questioned Marvel.

"About 3 days" he replied.

I notice Cato and Clove behind me fast asleep will occasional rolling around from Clove.

"How long were you out for" I ask Marvel.

"Only one day, I only got two stings".

" It seemed like from what I have noticed is that you got 5 stings" Marvel responded.

" I know Cato got like 8 stings and so did Clove, but my guess is that Clove will be out for a little longer since it is probably taking a bigger toll on her since she is smaller".

"I had weird dreams that scared me to death, did you" I asked.

"Yes" said Marvel.

" Apparently, those wasps are called Tracker Jackers. Which are genetically engineered wasps whose venom causes pain and hallucinations. If you get so many like Glimmer did, it is enough to kill you" Marvel explained.

"She didn't make it did she" I wondered.

" No I remember hearing a cannon and I think she was shown in the sky".

" Are you upset" I questioned.

"Kind of, we are the same age and in the same training year back in 1. But I knew she wasn't going to make it, and I think deep down inside she didn't think so either" Marvel spoke.

" Why would you say that" I curiously retaliated.

"Glimmer is the kind of person that lets things get to her head VERY easily. Yes, she was lethal, powerful, and down right beautiful. But at the end of the day the person who is going to make it out of here has got to have some kind of brains, especially in a year like this when a lot of tributes are very deadly in different ways than just being able to fight" said Marvel.

Right at that last word Cato perked his head up out of nowhere and screamed.

"Looks like someone had a good rest" I spoke sarcastically.

After a few minutes Cato calmed down and started to ask a bunch of questions. Obviously we explained what tracker jackers are and how long he was out for. Then he started getting in depth about the hallucinations that he experienced.

"So I was helping my father out in the nut, district 2's largest mountain, and suddenly bombs start going off everywhere. The bombs blew up the whole mountain and huge craters of rock blocked exits, making it impossible for my dad and I to escape".

"We're you the only one's in the Nut?" Marvel spoke.

"YES, which brought fear to a whole new level" Cato panted.

"What brought fear to a whole new level" Clove interrupted wide awake.

" Oh look it's sleeping beauty, I was hoping you would stay that way" I teased, earning a laugh from Cato and Marvel, but just a death glare from Clove.

Clove understood what's happened so far, and we all agree to gather our supplies at the cornucoppia along with stuff that people didn't retrieve during the bloodbath, after we go tribute hunting. We stumble across another tribute, or as I should say "alliance recruit". The district 3 male tribute Ian. Personally, I just wanted to kill him right then and there, even after he said he could guard our supplies by reactivating landmines. The others, especially Cato and Clove bought into it and thought it was a great idea. We make our way back to the Cornuccopia so Ian can do what he was recruited for. Several hours later, all supplies were rounded up into an enormous pyramid, threatening to blow someone to pieces if they make the wrong step. Our alliance only knows the trap and how to move passed it, to get supplies without being killed.

A couple hours have passed by, and we all have been recovering from the tracker jacker stings, and eating. I was going to start a group discussion, but all of a sudden Marvel sees smoke rising somewhere in the middle of the woods presumably from a fire. This evokes attention from everyone and Cato immediately gives orders.

"Clove and I will go straight to the fire, Marvel and Carla, go scope the general area, to try to find any other tributes, Ian, you stay right there on guard and don't even think about pulling any nonsense".

We headed out into different directions, as Marvel decided that he would cover an area not to far away from my area. I see smoke in another area. At that point I immediately knew this is a trap. I hear someone yell "Katniss" from a little far away. I bolted to that area hoping Katniss was there, but what I saw had me stunned. Marvel had an arrow in his heart, and little Rue had a spear through her abdomen following two canons, signaling a tributes death. Then I heard another loud "boom" through the arena, but It wasn't a canon. I ran back to the Cornucopia to see that the supplies had all been blown up to bits. I look shockingly at Ian as he tries to explain himself. But what he really doesn't know is how he is going to explain this to Cato and Clove if they come back. Those two have a lot more of a temper and natural rage than me. I probably come across as the "calm and nice one" to many. The two C's (how I like to think of Cato and Clove sometimes since they are district partners and practically do everything in this arena together) finally make an appearance. Cato, as expected was in a fit of anger which costed Ian his life as Cato unremorsefully snapped his neck. Clove was just trying to figure out who set off the bombs. Clove and I were eventually able to calm Cato down and convince him that whoever the bomber was is now dead. I guess that whoever shows up in the sky tonight will give us a good clue of the culprit.


	14. Should We Stick Together?

So now it's just Cato, Clove, and I left in are once big alliance. I know what happens next. But I kind of don't want to go there. The anthem starts playing with the capital seel displaying all of the fallen tributes within the past 24 hours. The two C's gasp as they see Marvel in the sky.

"Well I did not see that coming" Clove sighed.

"I saw the scene, it didn't look pretty. The only reason I bolted in that direction is because I heard someone yell "Katniss". I arrived to see Marvel dead with an arrow in his heart" I said backtracking today's events.

"Well do you know who killed him" Cato beginning to jump to a conclusion.

"I don't exactly know, but Rue was dead there two, and I think she was the one who called Katniss's name. So I assume Katniss was involved, I just didn't catch her in time".

"I strongly suspect that Katniss was the one who actually blew up our supplies when I put these events together. We didn't see her in the sky, and there would of been no way that she came out and tried to steal supplies. Since apparently she has a brain, she used that stupid bow and arrow of hers and must of shot an item that triggered an explosion" Shouted Clove.

I really don't know whether I should stick with Cato and Clove for that much longer. Yes, sure I have made it this far partially because of them, and yes, one would rather have strong allies on their side than not, but at the end of the day there is only one victor as I like to call it the _Last Lone Survivor. _

On the other hand, Cato and Clove are in for the same cause as me and want to hunt Katniss down straight away. The reality is though, we all know what happens when major threats like Katniss are killed. I am not sure whether I would be the one to lash out first. Seeming how temperamental this duo from two come across as, it will end up being bloody hell if I am involved with the "fight of betrayal". Finnick warned me about this noting the time in the games where the career tributes split up and go their own ways. Sometimes this ends up as a civil agreement but in most cases it results in the death of multiple people. He also advised to break off from the alliance when there are only around 6 or 7 tributes left. Right now there are 8 tributes left. But one piece of advice that stood in my head as still as stone this whole entire time in my strategy has been to:

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies even closer"

This saying is what applies to this situation. Of coarse I wouldn't define Cato and Clove as "friends" by normal standards. But by arena terms they we are friends, and if not friends just allies. The point is, we all have put some level of trust in each other. You can't have an alliance without a certain level of trust. As hard as it was, I had to put trust into Peeta when he was in the alliance. We all had to trust that he would lead us to Katniss. But breaking that trust makes it nearly impossible to trust him at all. To be honest, I am turning soft here. I am so concerned about everything else a little too much. I mean, I haven't even thought about my own district partner all this time. I don't know what plans Cody has up his sleeve, but they are clearly working as his face hasn't been shown in the sky so far. Cody seemed like a nice, easygoing, and genuine. Ever since Cody decided to be trained alone I haven't fully gotten my head around in trusting him. And at this point he may just kill me if we bump into each other. Who knows, maybe he could end up being the best ally in the world? Oh come on silly Car, you are not here to make friends, is all I had to say to myself to keep my drifty mind in place.

"EARTH TO CAR!" Exclaimed Cato rather impatiently, as my intensive thinking has caused me to doze off this whole time.

"As we were trying to tell you, are plan now is to try to scope out major threats right now and hunt them down" said Clove.

"Isn't that what we have been trying to do since the moment the gong went off" I snapped.

"Be careful honey" Smirked Cato.

"First of all I am not your honey. Second, how come you two have been acting all weird for the last couple hours" I questioned, trying to read certain signs of suspicion.

"What do you mean weird, we are just figuring out what to do since Barbie and Ken are gone".

"By Barbie and Ken, you are referring to Glimmer and Marvel right?" I assumed.

"Yes, and other tributes that might get in my way" Clove maliciously whispered.

Seriously, I have had enough of these two. I don't care about my intense use of thought, but Cato and Clove are pushing me over the edge of death. I mean come on, I really don't care about the casual conversation I had with Clove earlier, I am in it to win it even if I have to risk my life fighting these two right this second, not that I really want two well trained district 2 careers against me. To my relief Cato spoke.

"Alright enough with the chitter chatter, I will take first watch and I will wake one of you lovely ladies up to take second watch".

I swear Cato is a flirt. His casual wink must have sponsors swooning over him in the Capital. Pathetic. What a f*cking try hard. If your so lethal, why don't you just swing around your sword and just kill. Of coarse, that alone would never be enough. Still, this is annoying me to wits end and hopefully both Cato and Clove get my vibe if I get away with the little "stunt" I decide to pull tonight.

A few hours later, Cato wakes me up and tells me I am on watch now. I smile evilly as my chance has finally come. Obviously I would wait until Cato was dead asleep again. When he is I think_ it's now or never Car. _I could easily be on the other side of the arena by morning. With that in mind, Cato, Clove, and I aren't sticking together for much longer as I make my way as far from those two as this arena allows.


	15. Well Hello There!

I did as I destined to do. After the sun rose that morning I was all the way near a wheat field. It doesn't seem like lots of tributes have been in this area of the arena. It doesn't take me long enough to realize how useless it was for me to be in the wheat field and venture out to some other areas. I travel through the never ending forest as a swampy area seems to fill the landscape. It's gross to be honest. When I step in the mud it feels like the gamemakers designed it to make people drown in this sort of sand material. That would fall on a list of dumb ways to die. I mean really, unless I was really in for suicide. I take a moment to sit down and eat the tiny little piece of bread I have left, accommodating my body's reaction of walking for miles without having anything for dinner. A beep sound rings all of a sudden and a parachute comes floating down from the sky as it lands right in front of me. I open it up to find a note and a large seafood salad.

_"Hey Car, you made the right choice last night. Keep going on the path of your strategy and I promise you'll have a chance. Hopefully this uplifts your spirit and reminds you of home" -Finnick and Mags. _

The seafood salad in front of me has already made my mouth quench the fresh feeling of the oceanic flavors of District 4. I immediately gobbled up every last bit like it was the last meal I will ever eat. It certainly could be unfortunately. Oh come on Car, don't think that way. Don't lose hope. After that salad I got up to sort out my knives, examining and sharpening each blade to it's most lethal state. When I notice one of my daggers is missing my body is brutally pinned to the ground with that dagger being held to my throat. That isn't just what startles me, it is who's gripping the blade that put me in shock. Cody.

"Carla, where have you been all this time and tell me EVERYTHING about the others and don't hold back. Or else your throat will pay for it".

It takes me a little while to take this in. A once caring, and actually pleasant character could now end up as MY killer. This is reality. I guess it is just what the games do to people. But I get it, Cody wants to survive. So does everyone though, right? Knowing what my fate would be, I started sequencing the events that have happened so far into words. Every little detail from the gong to now. Well not every detail. Don't want to give that much away. But I tell Cody about the land mine situation and how Katniss supposedly blew up the mines and how infuriated and bloodthirsty to find and kill her. And Peeta for that matter since be betrayed the alliance by steering Katniss away from the career pack, which resulted in Peeta getting a sword to the leg by Cato.

"Oh that Clove girl is still out there" Cody questions.

"Yes".

"Oh, I hated her, it didn't seem like she had a personality besides coming up with ways to kill people" Cody admitted.

"And that Shimmer thing from 1, wow I'm happy I didn't join that alliance. Not that it's been successful since barely any of them are left" Cody mentions with pride.

"I understand everyone has their own tactics and stuff, but I wasn't very happy that you've hidden this much from me" I honestly had to admit.

"Well I'm here living and breathing right now. You have a problem with that? Sometimes you have to take the sneaky way out. I've held my own this whole time and will continue to do so if any of this involves us being friends. We are an alliance, with every intention to want to kill each other at one point. Do you understand?" Preached Cody.

I eventually gave in and formed an alliance with Cody. Man, I am a hot mess. From breaking from and now joining an alliance I am truly all over the place. Cody and I hunt, and skin the rabbit later. While hunting, Cody and I discuss who's left and who's next on our kill list. Katniss is obviously the highest priority. But I told Cody that Cato and Clove weren't going to give her a very quick and painless death. It would be slow and painful torture. Torture in which they would be entertained if it happened to me. Thresh, the district 11 tribute is also not someone to avoid either. Heck, that kid could probably just crush me with his body mass.

"So who's left besides Cato, Clove, and Thresh and us of coarse" I ask seriously.

"Foxface the District 5 girl oh and we forgot about Peeta" said Cody.

"Wow there are so few of us left" I sighed.

"At least I got out of Cato and Clove's wrath" I conclude.

"Hopefully my wrath isn't as chaotic" Cody reassures.

I am honestly happy to be back with Cody. Though, a few moments ago was quite scary. But, I mean he's just trying to set the expectation that he's tough and not dead meat. That's what I'd do. I look up into the sky and see that our area has been clouded a few hours later and little drops of rain begin to fall. Soon they come down more rapidly and I start to feel a burn on my skin and I realize that the rain is toxic. Cody and I sprinted through the forest making it out alive. Though we sustain some pretty significant burns, they aren't as severe as third degree burns, so they will be treatable. But I notice a particular rash on Cody's knee that seems to be causing him to get really sick to his stomach. I hope Finnick is picking up on this and is thinking about sending down something to treat our burns. I help Cody up after, and realize that he is particularly weaker which makes me worried for him. God only knows how many parachute's Finnick and Mags can send down and how many they have sent him already.

"Hey, do you have anything that will make you better?" I suggest.

"No, not really. Finnick has already sent me two parachutes so I highly doubt that he'll send anymore" Cody sighs.

"Well your in desperate need of something" I reply.

"I will be fine, trust me" Cody defensively argued.

By nightfall, Cody is able to fully function and help hunt for food. He still is occasionally sick, but is able to fend for himself, but could be in better condition. When we sit down and eat the rabbit we just cooked a voice boomed through the entire arena.

"Attention, attention. Congratulations on being the final six tributes. Tomorrow at sunrise there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. Some of you might be declining my invitation already, but don't. Each of you need something desperately, and we are being quite generous hosts. There will be a backpack with a number on it indicating the district. Think twice about not coming. For some of you this will be your last chance".

Cody and I turned to lock eyes with each other, each having the same reaction on our faces. Immediately, we begin to discuss the possibilities of tomorrow.

"Cody, we need to go. They probably have medicine for our burns, and you really need it" I implied.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Plus it's practically suicide going at this point in the games".

"There's a feast for a reason. Maybe the gamemakers are getting bored and want tributes to fight. It's better than forcing us all together with some kind of crazy muttation" I argued.

An hour has passed already, and the capital seel return in again in the sky and reads NO FALLEN TRIBUTES.

"I don't know about you but I'm going. There are only a handful of us left and they probably want a victor within a few days. Only one of us is coming out" I said.


	16. Oh Dear God

I hope that the words I said last night were pretty clear. I mean come on Cody, I thought that you love to fight. To my surprise, Cody is in a different mood when he wakes up all of a sudden. He accepts the fact that there are only six of us left and will go and watch the surrounding area as I go in to get our districts backpack. We take all of our stuff and venture towards the Cornucopia, as the sun seems to be rising pretty quickly. By the time we god to the part of the woods right before the open grass area, and see 5 little backpacks labelled 2, 4, 5, 11, and 12.

"Ok, so you go and get the backpack, and I will head my way over here a little more to see if there are any other tributes" said Cody.

I looked back at the Cornucopia, mentally plotting my next move as something just sprouted from inside of the horn and I see red hair and a body sprinting through the clearing to an area far away from mine. Damn, why didn't I just do that. Hide in the Cornucopia and be the first one to grab my bag. She's a sneaky one. That Foxface.

With all my weapons on deck I just bolted towards the center without any time to think. What gave me something to think about, was when a knife came flying at me, cutting my forehead. I can feel blood coming down my face as Clove came sprinting towards me, trying to pin me to the ground. We were tackling each other for quite some time and it became harder and harder for me. Especially when Clove got out a knife and trying to stab me at every move she made. I guess alliances don't last forever. Eventually Clove pinned both my arms down and had me at my deathbed.

"Well that was a nice departure. Oh I see what happened. You crawled right back to your district partner. What was his name again, oh Cody. I've seen what you done and knew from the moment that we asked you about him that you weren't one to trust. Ya know, Cato got so angry that he wants to be the one to kill you so badly that we argued who should be the one here. But I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give everyone a good bloody show" Clove taunted.

I knew some kind of harsh death was coming, but I didn't know that Clove would have this much satisfaction. Come on, how the hell did she just pin me down like that, I expect it to be a more epic showdown. I guess this is just the end.

"Cato and I also had a debate of where we should start. We agreed to start at the lips, so you can kiss all your little precious friends goodbye. This is history, Marvel killed that little girl Rue, Cato decapitated Peeta, and know we are going to kill you. Just another victim on our kill list" Clove went on and on.

Seriously Clove, if you are going to kill me, just do it. This taunting is just making me sick. Clove, I totally think you would enjoy we suddenly puking in your face, that would be fun for the both of us. At that last thought though, Clove was rapidly ripped off of my body being shoved by the heavy metal of the Cornucopia. It took me to analyze the scene in front of me, Thresh gripping a rather startled and scared Clove.

"What did you do to that little girl, you hear me? I heard her name, I heard you say her name? You killed her didn't you, you killed her?" Thresh spoke.

"No, I didn-" Clove panicked.

"Cato, CATO" She screamed.

That was Thresh's last straw. He violently slammed once, then twice, and then a third time, hearing the deafening blow of Clove's skull. Anyone could hear her skull crack, and I assumed she was a goner. Sitting there in shock, my blank face looked up at Thresh waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Only this time 4, for Rue's sake" He said as he ran away with his backpack.

I just don't get it. I never did anything to help Rue. I mean I would be one to refuse to hurt or kill her in any way. But, maybe that can be seen by some. Maybe Thresh saw a soul in me. A genuine soul who had a soft spot at the end of the day who doesn't always advertise herself as a true killer. Anyways, I am forever grateful for that and even if I don't make it out of here, I believe that I will be at ease in the heavenly world. I know that there is a life after death, though I am not getting into that since most people probably don't believe that. Meanwhile the faint yell of "Clove" is nearing closer and closer. The yell was my cue to run off, since I have already had enough contact with other tributes today. I hid in the bushes as that figure got closer, so they wouldn't see me. Cato abruptly enters the clearing shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Clove, Clove do you hear me" He says as he kneels beside her checking to see if she has a pulse.

"Clove, stay with me please, if I don't win it's supposed to be you, please, you have a fighting chance. I know it" Cato pleads holding back pain in his words.

Right after he speaks, a cannon goes of, most likely signaling Clove's death. Cato picks up on this and concrete hatred and anger fills his whole body. He doesn't seem to know what to do with this so he runs away into the woods, drawing out his sword, ready to kill anything in sight.

Getting off the track of all the events that just occured, I wonder back to Cody. Wouldn't he suspect that there was something up since that took a little long. He said that he would be right by the Cornucopia, and had easy access to intervene with anything that happened. I guess you can't trust anyone in these games, but again, he lies. This maybe his way of trying to fight and strategize his way through. His way is not ok with me. Now I feel betrayed. I don't care about anyone anymore. I just want these games to end whether I am dead or alive. I actually want to take that back, I want to be alive, I will kill anyone I have to, especially Cody in order to do that. Cody will learn the hard way, that whatever little games he's been trying to play with me is not something I'm going to let him get away with.

I start to question if everything is starting to turn and come down on me. My district partner betrayed me, I got lucky that Clove didn't carve my face to pieces and that Thresh was there, I am all out of food and really dehydrated, and I feel hopeless. I just want answers, to know where everyone and everything is. To know EXACTLY what I have to do to win at this point.

These thoughts fill me with boredom, and I don't know what else to do but just walk. So that's what I do. My purpose now is to try to find high ground or some kind of shelter. A place where I can spend the night, hunt for food around me, and a safeground place to help me survive the whatever amount of time I have left. I venture out and realize that I am probably around a mile in a half away from the Cornucopia already and I just keep going.

On my adventure, I come across a cave, that I think is supposed to be kind of low-key, but is high-key in my mind. I am curious to see if it would offer a decent hiding spot. With all caution, I look through a little peek through an area that wasn't covered by rock. What I end up seeing gives me more excitement that brightens up the light of this rather dark, rather life threatening day for me. Peeta is laying there wounded and barely able to move a muscle, while his so called "girlfriend" Katniss was spoon feeding him soup acting as his lifeline. I think Peeta knows that he isn't going to last for much longer, but neither is his spoon feeder either.


	17. Kill or Be Killed

Since the moment I found Katniss and Peeta yesterday I have been hiding around near the actual cave but sometimes in the trees, plotting my next move. If I go in to quickly without thinking, Katniss may have another close range weapon in the cave that could kill me. She seems pretty useless without that stupid bow and arrow. But she did get an 11, fire girl must have to be remarkable with swinging a sword. That doesn't stop or scare me. I know I can win in a fight against Katniss, and all of Panem will too. My kind of mentally with this is to get it done sooner than later. Even if I have to hide and wait until Katniss comes out of the cave to go hunting, I can just follow her around and wait until the time is right. I really can't tell what's going to happen at this rate, I mean it is mid morning and they still aren't awake. They certainly are working very leisurely here. I can just kill them right now if I wanted to. Pride though isn't sought by killing one in their sleep. I am a fighter, and am not going down without an epic battle with "The Girl on Fire".

"Oh my, I feel so much better" I suddenly heard what seems to be Peeta speak.

"You know one of us could go home, we are one of the only people left" said Katniss.

"I actually think I can walk, lets go" Peeta exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, are you sure" asks Katniss carefully acting all mother hen on Peeta.

As the District 12 pair exit the cave, I hid again and slowly started moving quickly and quietly so they wouldn't suspect any suspicious movement in the bushes. To what is seems like, they are going back to a rather well known forest area with a stream running through it. Perfect. I thought. The unfortunate thing is that it's a rather long walk from here. So I am going to have to be sneaky and stealthy for awhile. They tend to have very long, detailed, heart-to-heart conversations that I take interest listening to. I guess they are really deemed lovers. At least Peeta and how he feels towards Katniss. I think we can all tell that Katniss is just living up to the romance as an act for sponsors. She probably feels rather indifferent towards Peeta at the end of the day.

"That's a nice pin, I'm assuming that's your token" Peeta spoke again.

"Yes, did you bring any token with you from home" Katniss replied.

"Yes, I did, these are pictures of my family, my mother, my two older brothers and my dad" said Peeta.

"Quite the family photo you've got there" Katniss sighed.

"My father died when I was younger, and Primrose and my Mom are the only ones left who I love. They need me, and frankly I need them. A couple years ago we almost starved to death since no one was selling anything at the hob. I guess the season had something to do with it".

Katniss went on more about her "life story" for so long I forgot where they were going. I also forgot when they were actually there. The girl on fire got out ber bow and arrows and the sight of a bird with an arrow through its head was an indicator that the two found their hunting zone. They have seem to settled down a little more and Katniss initiates the next move.

"Ok so I will focus on hunting the food, and you can focus on finding fresh water, got it?" ordered Katniss.

"What if I can't find water, I'll go right ahead and take your bow" Peeta jokes.

For a moment Katniss looked dead serious and acted like Peeta was being serious. Is it just me, or does she just seem like the kind of person who is just stone faced all the time. But what's next to come is more exciting than all those other thoughts. Peeta is making his way farther and farther from Ms. Everdeen already, encouraging me to tag along. My plan is to take one of them out individually first since a two vs. one battle with two rather high scoring tributes is suicide for me. Everything is going well so far, as Peeta is the one who I want to get first. This is since this will emotional damage/stress Katniss that her district partner is dead. It seems that Katniss letting her feelings overtake her, is her worst weakness. And when I have Katniss at her worst weakness, it will be easy to finish her off right then and there. I snap out of my mastermind path and see that Peeta has stopped at some purple looking berries in his hands. Once I get a closer look, I notice that they weren't just berries. They were indeed nightlock berries. Poisonous berries that kill you before the berry can even digest. I don't think Peeta really knows this. Well I don't want a stupid nightlock berry to be the reason for his death. A traitor like him deserves a brutal ending, from a person like me. That thought was my cue to automatically jump out and attack Peeta. Before I knew it, I was tackling the bread boy to the ground, taunting him about his wrongdoings. Peeta was actually fighting back pretty well, until I finally caught him off guard. I managed to wield a knife into his abdomen, causing his whole entire body to limp to the ground. A canon went off all of a sudden, and I realize that it was for someone else since I could see Peeta still breathing, although his body is slowly becoming lifeless. It doesn't surprise me when I hear a faint noise of someone yelling "Peeta" coming closer and closer. I hid again, just in time when Katniss enters the area.

"Peeta nooooooooooooooooo" cries Katniss.

"Calm down" I hear Peeta mumble as his speech is fading away.

"Katniss, go. There's one winner. That will be you. Now go make District 12 proud and finally make me proud".

Peeta's cannon went off, which completely shattered Katniss's world. My heartlessness as a killer returns as I come out and speak.

"I guess district 12 won't be very proud when I kill you" I say, causing Katniss to turn around so our eyes make contact.

"You-you killed him didn't you" she screamed.

"Well I'm sorry girlie, I didn't know how much he meant to you" I adorably tried to tease.

"District 12 will be proud of me once I kill YOU" she spat back.

"Well come on fire b*tch, show me what you've got" I exclaim.

The battle begins. I take out my trident and attempt to make a blow, but of course she dodges it. I try this a couple times again. It still doesn't work. Katniss drops her bow and arrows and resorts to a huge knife, since her stupid bow and arrow is nothing compared to my trident and large array of weapons. Everdeen eventually manages to impale me in the shoulder, causing me to scream with the sudden urge of pain that is spreading through my whole entire body. I do not let this destroy my determination to kill my enemy. Instead I come back with my trident and manage to impale Katniss in the back, which caused my trident to go through her stomach as well. Her know limp body is practically stuck to my trident, until I yank it out. She collapses right away, as all of the life drains from her eyes within seconds, as her canon finally marks her death.

I walk away so the hovercraft can clear both Katniss and Peeta's dead corpse's. I come across another dead figure that I recognize to be Foxface. Those same nightlock berries that Peeta was about to consume, seemed to not lead to a very happy ending for her. Clearly it seems that I haven't been the only one to be following people around. Maybe she had the same intention as me. I feel like I am a champ already, for kill after kill after kill. I look up at the sky and notice how dark it's gotten so quickly. The gamemakers seem keen on ending this soon. I wonder who the real champ will be then...


	18. The Finale

Darkness is still around me, wondering if there is even a path to light. I hear some sniffling noises around which causes me to draw out my trident, suspecting that there's another tribute around me. My suspicion is soon responded with a random "AHHHHHHHHHHH" scream from not too far away along with some growls, that seem like dogs. Oh dear...

Immediately after a canon boomed and showed the tributes face in the sky my jaw dropped to the ground. That scream, that cry of pain was Thresh, the one who saved my from the bloody screams of Clove's attempted torture. It not only made me upset, but his death is awfully gut-wrenching. I seriously feel sick. Sick of disgust and more importantly, sick of being scared to death, literally. I continue walking for a little while longer, being careful to avoid any loud noise including my foot hitting the ground and stepping on thick branches and forest soil beneath me.

A few minutes later, the sniffling noise returned followed by a growl. This is not good. Some capitol designed mutt is going to maul me to death. Right at that very moment, a dog like creature bolted out from its hiding place bearing its sharp teeth at me trying to attack my face. I stabbed it in the stomach and bolted straight towards the Cornucopia as my life depended on it. Well my life literally does depend on it unless I want to be eaten alive. As I was nearing the big metal horn, I hear that same dog again along with other screeches and howls. Great. A wolf pack. A four on 1 advantage. I know that they make mutts and muttations like this so that they can draw the tributes together to fight, but this is really unfair. I mean what does the capitol find more entertaining me getting mauled by mutts, or me fighting off the remaining tributes.

My legs have literally been moving my body so quickly that I didn't have time to think before I almost ran into the Cornucopia. Knowing what was behind me, I take a huge leap of faith onto the top metal edge of the Cornucopia. My upper body has successfully made it there, but it is a challenge to swing my legs over since one dog is aggressively biting at my leg which makes me yelp in pain. I finally am able to stand up and relax my muscles as my heart keeps pounding from me being out of breath. This didn't lase for long as I was suddenly slammed on the Cornucopia metal by a figure. I quickly get up and see blood scars all over their face and over their spiked blonde hair. It didn't take me long to identify this figure. Cato.

He looks scarier than he did when he snapped Ian's neck. And now that he's swinging his sword at me, any hit could cost me my life at this point. I am able to swiftly dodge every move Cato is making. It's hard to predict his next move because his reflexes are so fast I mentally just can't. But somehow I do. As I expected, Cato has me pinned down at the very edge where I can physically sense how close the mutts are to my face. And, Cato is choking me to death. I swear, I feel like my face is turning blue as Cato's rather burly figure is suddenly yanked off of me. It takes a minute for me to catch my breath since well...I nearly lost all of my breath. I get up to see Cato and Cody wrestling and tackling each other. I am quite impressed to see Cody flip and slam Cato to the ground. Cody is big and rather buff, but not to the extent as Cato's size. As I see what Cato's attempting to do, I hold my trident in a throwing stance. He has Cody in a chokehold and the two boys are nearing the edge, close to the pack of dogs. Out of surprise, Cato starts to speak.

"Go on, throw that trident. And we both go down, and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway! I always was, right? I didn't know that until now. Isn't that what they want, huh? No! I can still do this. I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do. Bring pride to my district. Not that it matters".

That was truly a mouthful of information to process, especially in a life or death matter like this. Truly, I don't care whether Cody lives or not at this point. He betrayed me twice and lied. What a coward. Without thought I threw my trident so it pierced part of Cato's abdomen and cut Cody's leg severely. The force of the trident though was powerful enough to push both of the boys over the edge falling into the pack of mutts that didn't waste anytime, eating them like a meal. The screams and cries of pain indicated this. The horrible part here is that I just have to stand there while the dogs finish them off. I decide to to dram out one of my knifes and throw it at Cato's chest, and one at Cody's head to take them out of their misery. My heart really aches for Cato. I never expected that a confident, District 2 career would rather die at the end of the day, then just have to kill me and Cody for the Capitol's entertainment. And yes, I do feel bad that Cody had to reach a barbaric end like this, but I will never forgive him for the lack of truth his character portrayed. I look down to see two teenage boys bodies reduced to a skeletal frame, which two loud cannons boom, confirming their deaths.

The mutts disappear miraculously. The sunlight appears again. The Cornucopia is gleaming like it always does in the morning. The words that take me a minute to register but are enough to make every limb in my body shudder in awe boom throughout the now uneventful still blood stained arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we please present to you, the victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. Carla Cortez of District 4!".

Or in my words the _Last Lone Survivor_. I didn't actually think it would be me. When you put your mind to something and don't doubt yourself, maybe you'll be surprised at the results. I hear and see the presence of a hovercraft looming over, steadily landing on the ground right near me. I see a latter come down and take that as a cue to climb up the later into the hovercraft. I am greeted by a couple peacekeepers and a few doctors that immediately seep a needle into my skin. My body soon slumps to the ground as I blackout into a cloud of darkness.


	19. Back to the Capitol

I wake up blinded by the light. It feels like my eyeballs are being torn out of their sockets. I immediately cover my eyes but two hands put them at my side. Those two hands belong to Finnick! My mood shifts as I am all happy now to know that I am not in a strange place and that I'm okay.

"Well you seem a little startled" he questioned.

"Yeah, I did, I still don't know really where I am" I reply.

"You are in the hospital unit, where they take the victor after the games to perform any kind of medical procedure they might require, or to simply heal scars and get them back to how they were before the games. Your lucky since you sustained very minor injuries and didn't break anything. The doctors would probably let you go back to the living quarters right now if we ask" Finnick said.

"Well let's go then" I exclaim.

With the doctor's ok, we made our way out of the hospital unit up to floor 4 where I am greeted by a welcome committee (aka Tabitha and my prep team).

"Oh my gosh, there she is our victor" Tabitha squealed with her thick capitol accent that I forgot about.

Silver, Platinum, and Gold (the shiny threesome) came running towards me like a dog thinking I have a treat in my hand and engulfed me into a huge group hug. More like a bone crushing hug, since they made contact with me as their life depended on it, literally. Flame, on the other hand comes and hugs me softly, and whispers "I am glad to see you again" rather calmly unlike the others. I go to greet Mags who is curled up on the couch reading a book, who simply just smiles to see my face.

"Oh dear, you are still in your hospital gown and you look like a mess! You have your interview tonight, and we are going to have to make you presentable" Tabitha chimed in.

"Well that's my job" Flame said right on cue.

"You don't understand! Carla here hasn't slept in weeks, and doesn't know ANYTHING about being a victor. It isn't just about being presentable appearance, it's about having a presentable attitude. Tomorrow morning is the coronation ceremony where she will be right in front of the President!" pleads Tabitha.

"Tabitha, relax, she'll be fine. Let us worry about that. Maybe you should go have a drink" Finnick reassures.

"Hey Car, Mags and I would like to talk to you privately for a minute. Do you mind coming to the roof area now" says Finnick.

Finnick, Mags, and I sat down and I looked down on the busy Capitol city. When Finnick said the word "private" I hope that doesn't mean I'm in trouble or anything. I felt more at ease when he spoke.

"So, Mags and I just wanted to let you know immediately that what you did in the games was your experience. Was what you needed to survive. It is not your fault that you were thrown into this "death game" and you are always going to hear mixed reviews from others about what they saw on the big screen. What people see on screen isn't exactly what you experience. So, for the interview tonight and for these upcoming appearances, I want you to speak from your heart, but within boundaries".

"What boundaries" I question.

"Well, nothing that would make the Capitol look bad, or simply no acts of treason" Mags blurted out.

"I know you are saying that none of this is my fault, but I should at least own up to some of it. Like how I killed Katniss and Peeta, and how with most kills I had a smile on my face" I retaliate.

"Your a victor now, I know all of this is overwhelming, but trust me you need to relax, you have only been present outside the arena for not even a day. Just trust us, you will be okay. I have been doing this for longer than any other victor, and you my friend are doing pretty well so far" Mags explains as Finnick nods his head approvingly.

"I'm sorry kid, we have been chatting with you with more than just a minute. Now that I check, it has been about an hour and a half. Your prep team is going to kill me. I bet they wish they started on you a half hour ago" mentions Finnick.

"No that's okay, I needed that talk. I really needed people to reassure me and point me in the right direction. Plus, I would rather have more time to talk like this then constantly be all dolled up by my prep team constantly" I reply.

The shiny threesome is back at it, with scrubbing every inch of my body. This time though they don't have to wax anything though, so it took a lot quicker and was very painless, which is always a plus. For once I hear the threesome directly talk to me about something else besides capitol trends.

"We were so worried about you dear when Clove had you pinned to the ground" Silver told me.

"Clove was a brutal girl who seemed like the person who likes to give others a very slow and painful death" Gold said with fear.

"The taunting really gives a show though, but nobody has right to taunt OUR tribute. Plus, your the one hear and she isn't, you brought even more pride to your district." Silver spoke.

I appreciate Silver not wanting others to kill me, but the "good show" part of it though really ruined it for me. The typical Capitol perspective. Thinking that killing others is entertaining and that it is all out of pride. Not going to lie though, I didn't mind showing Katniss and Peeta up for there tacky act and Peeta's betrayal. I wonder what Flame would say if he was in this conversation. With that thought, he comes right in with a very natural looking pink dress that has a little poof in it but isn't too over the top. He does my makeup very naturally, and clips my hair up. To go with that, he paired the dress with pretty silver pumps.


	20. The Crown

After Flame has done his styling transformations on me, he takes me backstage as we wait for the interview to actually start. We have around a half hour of waiting to do. Finnick, Mags, my prep team, and Tabitha show up soon after. When the theme song comes on when Ceaser hits the stage, Finnick whispers.

"Hey remember our little chat earlier".

Right on cue, Caesar announces my name since he's already finished with his introduction. I waltz on stage smiling and keeping my head held high as I am now a victor. I shake hands and hug Caesar as I am about to sit down in the chair.

"My, my, my you look fabulous. Even after all you endured through those bloody couple weeks" he compliments.

"Well I owe it all to my prep team and stylist Flame, I literally would look like I was still fighting those mutts without there creations".

The crown found this funny and giggled along with Caesar.

"Carla, you were one to watch in that arena! From working with two different alliances, and taking very dangerous risks, you excited us, and well...scared us at the same time" he began.

"Well, I certainly kept my promises from before the games. I too have been a little surprised by the events in the arena. I let my actions speak for themselves, especially in some of the kills I made" I respond.

"If you don't mind, I would like to backtrack to how you internally thought about each event in the games. Is it ok if I show you some highlights from the arena" Caesar implies.

"Oh, of coarse, that's what I'm here for" I reassure.

Caesar goes over some parts like the bloodbath, how the alliance functioned, and trying to kill Katniss. I obviously explained my harsh and brutal truth about Katniss and Peeta, and vented out my prior frustrations with their arena tactics. I even mentioned how satisfied I was with their suffering, especially since they were deemed as personal threats in the arena. Watching these highlights really scare me, and bring that reality back and make it hard not to forget. But one question and moment in particular makes it really hard for me to share without getting a little angry/emotional.

"We have clearly seen a lot of variations in alliances here. But the relationship you had with your district partner at first seemed pretty mutual. That was until he left you at the Cornucopia to almost die in Clove's hands. I am just curious to know how you felt. Did you find it hard killing him at the end?".

"It's not that simple to put into words Ceaser, but I will say this. I believe that Cody was put in a position to fight and kill like any other tribute, which he did well according to these clips, and had the caliber of a strong lethal tribute much like those from 1 and 2. But his words were what bothered me not his actions. He was always so secretive and agreed to do something but then decided to not say anything and hide behind a bid brick wall, not saying anything to anyone. When we agreed to be on the same side again in the arena, I learned to get over it and just deal with him as an ally. What hurt me the most was his constant lying and betrayal. I think it's one thing to have a strategy and keep it confidential with a mentor, but to go out of your way to lie and act like you care but really don't is the worst thing possible. I think it's cowardly" I conclude my thoughts.

Caesar didn't really have anything else to say, and the capitolites in the audience looked stunned by my deep response. Anyways, thank god the time is up and am walking off the stage now. I didn't want to have to go on and on about that anymore. That probably would of resulted in tears. Which I am trying to avoid as much as possible now as I am a victor and am trying to get my act together. Though I let them pour out as Mags hugs me when I am off stage. Finnick comforts me as well and tells me that everything went great. I get back to my room and realize how late it is. I feel so upset right now that crying myself to sleep seems like my only option.

Morning comes, and mascara and lip gloss are smeared all over my pillows and I look in the mirror and see how black my eyes are. I am not letting anyone see me like this. I wash/scrub my face, not letting one little smear appear on my face. At the breakfast table Tabitha talks about today's schedule.

"So in about two and a half to three hours, the coronation ceremony will begin, and in a moment we will explain what will happen there, and afterwards there will be a mini photography session with the officials. That's it. You will then get on the train and make your way back to District 4".

The word District 4 really grabs my attention. Home. The waves at the beach, my family, and my friends. The one's I have been really waiting to see. The thing I have been fighting for most.

Flame and my prep team take me to get me dressed in my new outfit with very minimal preparation. Except for intense hair and makeup of coarse. I am supposed to feel like royalty, a queen, a princess. Which Flame successfully does. He put me in a more elegant white dress this time and in higher heels. He didn't put too much makeup on, but glammed it up a notch since this was a more formal event. He lined my eyes more heavily, which made them look a bit darker. But it looked really cool with the white dress, giving it a dark facial contrast. When we were done getting ready, we went back to our floor so Tabitha can explain what will happen at the ceremony.

"So, you will be outside on the balcony, the same one President Snow was on during the tribute parade. That balcony is apart of Snow's mansion. You will be inside his house for a little bit and there is also a bishop who will be the other person talking besides President Snow. He is dressed in a long cloak and has a tall, pointy hat with a long pole that he holds that looks like a staff. The bishop will give a brief introduction and your cue to enter is when he says please welcome...".

Tabitha went on forever, finally stopping before she mentioned anything about photography afterwards. Plus, she didn't say anything about going home. Does she just not want me to leave? Or is she simply too focused on my mannerisms at this ceremony and the press surrounding it. Anyways, we are on our way to Snow's mansion now and I am on in like 15 minutes, I hope I remember all of this. When we arrive I am escorted to the top floor in this neverending mansion. It is so huge, I am surprised the President himself doesn't get lost in it. I am right at the place where I am supposed to enter, and the bishop dude is already starting off with the introduction. Blah blah blah... just normal talk about the dark days and the history of Panem. I realized I have been zoning out this whole time when he says my name. I enter and grace myself with a smile waving to the few amount of Capitolites actually in the audience. I know this is on live television, but I guess this ceremony doesn't get the hype that the tribute parade and the interviews receive. I bow to the bishop and the president and take my place up on the throne. Now the talking is turned over to Snow.

"As all of you citizens of Panem know, since the fall of the districts, this very moment is part of the message we send every year. The last remaining victor is a representative of the Capitol's generosity. This young woman right here, defines our morals and our principles of order, battle, victory, and ultimate survival. Her courageous contributions in this years games has inspired all of us. But her spirit, and every fiber in her body must live with it. For ever and ever. Furthermore, I would like to congratulate the victor of the 72nd hunger games Carla Cortez! And may you keep impressing us for as long as you may live".

After the applause has died down. The bishop brings over the crown, and gently places it on my forehead. The audience roars again, with various forms of chants and yells. I am brought over for what it seems like picture number 1, me just wearing the crown while on the throne. Great. This seems like it's going to last a lot longer than I initially thought...


	21. Home Sweet Home

That was quite the photoshoot. I don't know how long I had to stand there and wait for another Capitol official who is desperate to get a picture with me. I understand that everyone wants a photo with the victor, but it is seriously annoying to have to wait around like that. Eventually my whole prep team and mentors were in the picture. That was like around 30 people in one picture. I am excited as now Tabitha finally mentions the part I've been waiting even longer for. The time to go home. We hop back into the taxi, and we apparently are heading straight to the train where Tabitha and my prep team will say their goodbyes and Finnick, Mags and I leave.

"We'll see you again in 6 months for the victory tour, but that's 6 months too long for my taste. I hope you enjoy these few months in your new life!" Tabitha chimed.

And we are off! Back to 4. Man it's been around a month or so I think, but it feels like forever. Now though emptiness foreshadows my mind as I think of what I am going to do within the next few months. Like seriously. What are my friends going to think of me. Will they look up to me? Will they just view me as an evil killer? Only time will tell with that one. My family though, always views me as their sweetheart. Maybe I should just forget. Forget about all that just happened. Just let go. But I can't though, things happen for a reason. I can't completely disregard everything that occured in that arena. I decide to bring this up as a form of conversation to Finnick and Mags. Of course they think I worry too much. They tell me to go with the flow of whatever's thrown at me. This isn't the advice I am looking for.

Thankfully District for is rather close to the capitol, since I hear the train pulling into a station. I also get a glimpse of the people outside crowded around the station. I guess this is the usual greeting that they have each year for the victor arrives home. The train finally comes to a stop. And the doors open and Finnick speaks right before I step out.

"The spotlight is all yours, just take it in".

The crowd roared once my presence was there. Everyone looked so proud. I waved and blew kisses. I spot my mom, dad, and Mira in the front row. I immediately got off the balcony to go and greet them. This moment couldn't get any better. I am a little overwhelmed by the swarming people, so I have to sneak through the crowd. When I accomplished that my parent said that all of my things have already been moved to my new house in the victors village. Finnick's my new neighbor. I ask if we can go back there and just settle in. Once that has been done, Mira asks all the crazy questions at first.

"Car, was it hard,...killing people".

"Yes, but I wanted to see you again, so I had to to what I had to do for that to happen" I reply making Mira smile.

"Did it scare you when Clove attacked" She blurted.

"MIRA! That's so rude. You don't just ask that kind of question. Now your sister has been through way too much to hear that" My parents shout.

"No it's ok, I've been asked that question A LOT. I mean did you see the second interview with Caesar. Geez, that was probably the easiest question he asked" I respond.

"We did, I'm so sorry you were put through that. Now come on lets make you some tuna." my mom exclaimed.

My face lit up at that. I gobbled down the tuna and asked if I can go to the beach alone. I put on a bikini and walk down the street the the beautiful coastline I have missed so much. And once I'm there I see Valencia, Santina, and Cassandra. We group hug and talk right about the games. I mean we really get down to business. Valencia even mentioned how disgusted she was by Cody's betrayal and is glad I didn't spare him his life in the finale. Santina and Cassandra talked about what they did during the games and how hard it was to watch what happened at the feast. It feels so good to be back with these queens. They are the ones who deserve the crown. Snow should of made three more crowns for them. Maybe these are the people who will fulfill my life for years and years, not just for six months...


End file.
